(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl side reinforcement structure of a vehicle, more particularly, to a cowl side reinforcement structure in which the number of reinforcement members is minimized, and a weight of the reinforcement structure is reduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A cowl complete of a vehicle suppresses vibration from driving, specifically, distortion of the vehicle from an abrupt sharp turn, absorbs impact energy from collision of the vehicle, and prevents various parts in an engine room from entering into a passenger compartment of the vehicle due to the impact energy.
In addition, a cowl side of the vehicle is disposed between a fender apron upper member of a floor complete and a front side end of a side outer body, and is integrally coupled therewith by welding. Since a portion where the cowl side is disposed has relatively low stiffness, a reinforcement member is provided in an inner side of the cowl side.
The reinforcement member of the cowl side desirably should reduce production cost and the weight of the vehicle by minimizing the number of reinforcements, and should transfer impact applied to the vehicle when a front offset collision occurs to a front pillar of the side complete and disperse the impact.
In addition, in a conventional case, a structural adhesive may be used if the reinforcement is disposed in a portion where welding is impracticable. In this case, cycle time is extended, and therefore no portion where welding is impracticable should exist in aligning the reinforcements.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.